Czas wolny jest naprawdę nieudany...
RTP 13 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Chris-Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Ofiary,znaczy zawodnicy,pracowali w kopalni. Max zademonstrował swój Maksenelator jaskiniowy,który rozsadził ściany jaskiń i dzięki temu Marynarze wygrali,ale choć Rozbitkowie chcieli pozbyć się Coura,to nastąpił mały zwrot akcji,po tym jak dostałem anonima w sprawie Sodie,która zaśpiewała swoją kotletową pieśń,i pożegnała się z programem. Kto teraz wyleci? Kto teleportuje się do domu? Czy Chef ukaże się w jakimkolwiek odcinku? Czy będzie jeszcze więcej mnie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Korytarz pomiędzy pokojami drużyn... Chris -Cii,ofiary śpią,i mam dla nich malutką niespodziankę... Chris naciska klaksofon.... Wszyscy jęczą i wychodzą z pokoi w pidżamach... Dakotha-Niektórzy muszą się wyspać dla urody. Max-A niektórzy dla mózgu Chris-Mam dla was dwie tyci,tyci niespodzianki. Dakotha-Sory,że przerywam,ale nie widziałeś gdzieś moich nożyczek? Chris-Niee.. Luke-A po co ci? Dakotha-Do dręczenia ludzi. Chris-Jeśli nie przerwiecie tej gadki,wylecicie! Dakotha -Co za nietakt.. Chris-Niestety,zadania dziś nie będzie,dzwonili prawnicy i mówili coś o przemęczeniu i mdłościach,bla,bla,blaa. Wszyscy się cieszą. Nicole-A ta druga wiadomość? Chris-Nie ma już drużyn! Hox-Ja chciałem się tego zapytać kochana Nicole! Nicole-Przymknij się! Z nami koniec! Hox-Ale,ale... Max-Najwyraźniej hox jesteś tylko duchem..i masz ADHD.. Carly zmieniła się w psycholkę i zaatakowała Maxa Max-Ratunkuu! Hox-Carly! Carly stała się normalna.. Carly-Coś mówiłeś? Max-Zabiłabyś mnie! Carly-W nocy zaplanowałam sobie cały dzień i nie miałam tego w planie... Max-Już się ciebie boję... Chris-Ale będzie eliminacja..bez nietykalności,zrozumiano? Jakieś pytania? Nie? Nicole-Są Chris-Bla,bla,bla,spóźnię się na swój masaż stóp. Venice-Dobra,idź... Cour -Jaką ofiarę sobie wypatrzyłem? Venice albo Matsu. Max -Dziś wyleci Carly! Postaram się o to! Buhahahahahuah! Stołówka Chris -Od dziś dziewczyny siadają przy stoliku Marynarzy a faceci przy stoliku Rozbitków. Nicole-Warto wiedzieć... Stolik dziewczyn Venice-Chłopcy mają nad nami przewagę,musimy zawrzeć sojusz! Dakotha-A widziałaś moją colę? Venice-Po co ci? Dakotha-Do dręczenia ludzi. Nicole-Nie widziałyśmy Dakotha-Och! Czym ja teraz będę torturować ludzi?! Carly-Sama nie wiem... Dakotha-Moze psycholką... Carly-Hau,hau! Dakotha-No proszę,nie tyllko Hox to umie... Psycholkę mogą oswoić ludzie,którzy chociaż 5 razy zamordowali jakiegoś człowieka! Venice-Jesteś nienormalna! Psycho-Carly rzuciła się na Venice Nicole-eee,nie zaczepiajcie lepiej Dakothy... Planeta Hitlerbard and Stalinbard... Wszyscy wychodzą ze statku... Mastsu-Co to za miejsce? Dakotha-Takie w którym zamkniesz jadaczkę,bo moje włosy nie wytrzymają smrodu z twojej brudnej,zarośniętej grzybami i pleśnią gęby! Matsu-Ja cię zaraz... Carly zamieniła się we wielką mutant-psycholkę i przywaliła Matsu... Matsu-Mamusiu,czy to już restauracja u Mao Tse Tsunga? (Mao Tse Tsung-Chiński przywódca komunistyczny.Doprowadził do rewolucji w Chinach ChRL-Chińska Republika Ludowa. Twórca idei-Maoizmu.) :) Venice-Mao Tse czego? Max-Mao Tse... Carly również mu przywaliła i stała się normalna. Chris (Krzyczy) z helikoptera)-Jesteście na planecie Hitlergrad i Stalingrad! Na tą planetę wędrują wszyscy źli tyrani! Władcami planety są Adolf Hitler i prawujek Maxa-Józef Stalin! Uważajcie i nie podważajcie ich systemów władzy,bo gdy was złapią to wylatujecie! Będzie to uznane za rezygnację! A i jeszcze jedno,dziewczyny będą po stronie Hitlera a faceci po stronie Stalina i Hitlera! Niemiłej Śmierci! Lecę na herbatę do Władysława Gomułki i Lenina! Z Chefem odlecieli helikopterem do resauracji gdzie byli Gomułka,Lenin,Mao,Mikołaj II i Sugar. Trochę później.... dziewczyny Nicole-Dziewczyny,musimy wziąść się w garść,bo chłopaki nas wykopią jedna po drugiej. Dakotha-A jaki masz plan ty EMOtko? Nicole-No nie wiem,a ty? Dakotha-Zapędzić chłopaków w pułapkę,powiemy SS-manom i Milicji,że jeden z nich ich obrażał,oni go zabiją i będziemy miały jednego z głowy. Carly-Dobry pomysł :) Tak? Nicole-Ta,jasne... Venice-Musimy wyeliminować jeszcze Coura. Nicole-Racja,racja,jest bardzo groźny... Dakotha-Bla,bla,bla,nie należycie do rasy Nordyckiej,wezwę GESTAPO i was zabiją,potem zabiję Hitlera,przejmę władzę i zaprowadzę terror. Wszystkie dziewczyny wybałuszyły oczy O_O Tymczasem u chłopaków. Cour -Musimy się pozbyć zbędnego balastu Luke -Zrobię wszystko,ale mnie nie wywalaj! Cour -Nie,nie,ciszej,bo ktoś usłyszy. Nie mogę wybrać,Matsu,Max czy Hox... Luke -Hoxa przetrzymamy,dopóty nie dojdzie do załamania nerwowego,a Max się może jeszcze przydać,jedynie Mat niewiadomo co tu robi. Cour-Sojusz? Luke-Zgoda. Cour -He,he,he,mam wygraną w kieszeni,niech sobie nie myśli,że podam mu bilion dolców na złotej tacy. Luke -No to koleś się wpakował do teleporteru,podaje mi bilion dolców na złotej tacy,lecz jeszcze o tym nie wie,BUHAHAHAHAH! Max-Muszę się was coś spytać Hox-Hmmm? Max-Kogo się pozbędziemy w razie wygranej dziewczyn? Matsu-To nie wyzwanie.. Max-Gdyby było to ozbędziemy się.... Matsu? Matsu-Ciebie Luke-Sam nie wiem Cour-? Hox-Nwm.. Przyszły wojska Stalina... Cour-Co jest? Więzienie... Są tam Wszyscy prócz Dakothy,Matsu,Carly,Luke'a i Nicole... Wszyscy się budzą... Venice-Co się stało? Przed kratami stali Hitler,Stalin,Mao,Sugar,Dakotha i Chris... Cour-Wypuśćcie nas stąd! Chris-Jakoże daliście ciała,to musicie wyeliminować jedną z 4 osób,które przegięły podczas "Ratowania narodu"" są to Matsu,Carly,Luke i Nicole. Venice-Z chęcią bym się pozbyła Dakothy,ale lepiej by Luke.. Głosowanie Chris-Dzisiaj będziecie głosować w wyjątkowy sposób,w sali zwierzeń,czyli komorze gazowej,dostaniecie zdjęcia uczestników i ostęplujecie je swastykami i sierp-młotem. Macie 5 minut. Venice -Ale tu śmierdzi Max -Żegnaj...BUHAHAHAHAH! Cour MDLEJE w komorze... Hox -Odczuwam coraz większe załamanie po utracie Nicole,choć zapomniałem o co się kłóciliśmy... Eliminacje Przyprowadzono te 4 osoby.. Dakotha-Nie można szybciej? Chris-Kończy nam się czas antenowy,to odrazu mówię,że na karę śmierci skazaliście Matsu :) Matsu-Że CO?! Żołnierze zabierają Matsu do sąsiedniego pokoju i po kilku minutach rozlegają się strzały,wszyscy idą do tamtego pokoju i tam leży posrzelony Matsu... Nicole-Uzdrowicie go,prawda? Chris-Nie... Końcówka Chris-Myśleliście,że mówię prawdę? Zgadliście,mamy pozwolenie na śmierć zawodników. Kto wyleci następnym razem? Czy Dakotha przestanie być psychopatką? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Klip końcowy dziewczyny Nicole-Zapomniałyście? Dakotha-Ten cudowny widok umarlaka? Nie Venice-Szok jest,że... Pokój zaczyna się trząść... (Tak samo jak pokój chłopaków) Wszyscy-Aaaaaa! Koniec Kategoria:RTP-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Yorgon'a